The focus of this grant will be to initiate and carefully analyze data generated from investigational phase I/Il trials in adult patients with malignant gliomas. Patients will be evaluated and treated by a multidisciplinary team composed of neuro-oncologists, medical oncologists, neurosurgeons, radiation oncologists, neuropathologists, and clinical research nurses, with the data monitored and evaluated by dedicated data managers and biostatistitians. Tissue obtained from patients at the time of surgery will be collected and stored in a tissue bank for ongoing and future laboratory based studies, as well as for clinical-laboratory correlations as they develop over the period of this grant. The effort will also be multi-institutional for the purpose of increasing accrual for rapid study determinations, to share human tissue specimens between centers with specialized interest or expertise, but most importantly to cooperate in a creative effort in order to maintain the highest level of interest in translational laboratory based clinical research. The institutional and multi-institutional effort will be intimately linked with the ongoing interests, needs, and support of the Cancer Therapy Evaluation Program (CTEP) and the Radiation Research Program (RRP) of the Division of Cancer Treatment. The overall goal of this program is to more effectively treat patients with malignant gliomas with the purpose of increasing the duration and quality of survival.